


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by loveneverfails



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveneverfails/pseuds/loveneverfails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon and Penny have a snowball fight.</p><p>Prompt: TVTrope - Snowball Fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

Sheldon's never cared much for snow. He particularly doesn't care for the cold or wearing three layers just to stay warm or the way it makes the odds of a potential crash while driving even higher. It's probably the Texas in him - though he'd never admit it. But Penny loves the snow. She loves the way it feels in her bare hands and she loves to make snow angels (they don't look anything like the angels his mother used to decorate their home with when he was little, though when he tells Penny it's an absurd name for the snow blobs she only scoffs at him) and she loves to catch the flakes on her tongue, despite how unsanitary Sheldon warns her it is. But he puts up with it when they go home to Nebraska for Christmas. He wears three extra layers and never takes his mittens off, even when he's inside, but he doesn't complain because he knows this is important to Penny. It isn't until he's taking a walk with Penny late one night that he realizes the joy of snow. She's bending over to tie her shoe and nearly falls to the pavement when a snowball smacks against the back her jacket. "What the hell?!" she screams as she stands upright, brushing the snow off. She looks to her left and right, searching for some sleazy kid who she's going to pummel with a world of hurt - in the shape of a snowball, of course - but all she sees is Sheldon, smiling at her with a childlike innocence. "Bazinga," he says calmly before launching another one that smacks hard against her chest. She expects to feel rage or a sudden surge of adrenaline as she starts a snowball fight with him. But all she can do is laugh as she runs for Sheldon, wraps her arms around his waist, and tackles him to the ground. And even though it's cold and he hates the way the snow makes his posterior wet, he laughs, too. And for the first time, Sheldon doesn't think the snow is so bad after all, especially when Penny's there to keep him warm.


End file.
